Infinite Stratos: Zero Justice
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: The release of the exoskeleton Infinite Stratos had change the entire world. Sadly the equality between man and woman was destroyed, and some families were in ruin. Men were now the slaves to their opposite. IS had blinded so many people and this world that I live in is on they way to destruction.. My name is Jack Andrew, a male IS pilot, and the world's first and only cyborg.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Lost within the Darkness here posting the first chapter of my second new story I had completed. To people who haven't read my other story Corpse Party: Bloody Memories I have to say that I'm only 16 currently and that I'm still a bit of of a amateur so there may be some mistakes and I may need to take a while to finish a chapter. Anyway, my story contains elements of Metal Gear Rising since my OC is an cyborg, some other quotes and references to some other anime/manga or games. Lastly, I had gotten my information from the wikipedia for Infinite Stratos.**

**Infinite Stratos: Zero Justice**

**Prologue  
**≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

Ten years ago a powerful weapon that had changed the world was released. Infinite Stratos, powerful exoskeletons that were designed by Tabane Shinonono. These exoskeletons were originally meant for out space exploration, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system in the world, thus it had threatened to destabilize the world at that time. Destabilize the world it did.

In fact when the IS was first proposed it was scoffed at and few people paid it any attention. I bet that Tabane wasn't that happy after all her hard work, and I wouldn't blame her for it. A month later, a 'Mysterious' hacker hacked military bases and ships all over the world launching 2431 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. Crazy thing is that none of them had reaches their destination. The world's first and only IS engaged and neutralized 1221 of the missiles with a sword alone and the rest were shot down by energy weapons AKA lasers! Yeah you heard me LASERS, like the ones shot by the blasters in Star Wars, not the Death Star laser though. This IS was later code named White Knight, and it was attacked by several major world powers seeking to capture or destroy it. They all failed miserably. The WK had fended off its attackers, destroying 207 next-gen fighter aircrafts, disabling 7 aircraft carriers and its naval escorts, in addition 8 weaponized military spy satellites were also destroyed. Yeah, they were all owned that badly.

Soon after that tragedy, the nations of the world enacted the Alaska Treaty, which stated that IS can never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be 'equally' distributed to all nations to prevent any one nation from dominating the others.

There was one major flaw within the IS design however, and it was that it can only be operated by women. Because of that, the power balance between men and women was broken, with women now able to dominate society over men.

Many families were destroyed due to this, wives leaving husbands, mother's leaving their children, and even a few families abandoned their sons. The order that many men and women lost their lives for was shattered.

How do I know about that? Well my own family had been destroyed because of it. When I was seven years old, two years after the release of IS, my bitch of a mother had left me and my father as well as taking my older sister with her. I (thankfully) haven't seen her since then, but I still don't know how I feel about my sister though. Anyways, after she left us my father had threw himself further into his research he started to work on sometime after the release of IS. Back then none of us had any clue of what he was doing. If he was still alive today, just maybe his research could save our fallen world from its current path. Even with all of his work and research he still made time to be with me, and I loved every minute of it. Sadly those days came to an end when the day that had completely changed my life came.

When I was 12, we were attacked by a 50 year old organization known as Phantom Task. Somehow that found out about my father's star piece of research and what it was suppose to do. They launch an assault on home and they had critically injured me. Somehow my dad manage to fend them off with one of his prototype projects. The High-Frequency Blade or HF Blade for short. From what I read in my dad's original notes on them is that these blades are reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its current cutting ability. I believe my dad would agree with me on this next statement, they were so fuckin hard to create.

Getting back on track here, my father however didn't get away un-scratch. He was poison by one of their attacks before he had escaped them. The poison had killed him three months later, but he had just enough time form one last action. He saved my life by putting the heart of his previous research into me to revive me. And when I mean the 'heart' I mean a fuckin IS core into me. Yeah somehow during my surgery the IS core fuckin COMBINE with my heart giving he some kind of IS heart or something. The result? Well I became the world's first and only cyborg, half-man half-machine. Was I mad? Not really, just a little freight out. When I mean little, I mean the exact opposite.

Over the next year I had to get use to my new cybernetic enhanced body, and do some upgrades while I was at it. Made it look WAY more human than my dad did. I could then walk into town without freighting everyone out...or get chase by crazy IS pilots. I had also found my dad's journey that explains about how he created the HF Blades, and I manage to recreated them with a few various of them.

During the course of the next two years I spend most of my time destroying facilities that belonged to Phantom Hand under the codename Zero. One survivor of one of my assaults told the core members within the organization about me, and I had gotten the title The Ripper from it. I may or may not like it a bit much.

Oh! Hey, do you want to hear something funny? Well just over a year ago I visited my ruined childhood home and guess what I found? A secret room right below my house! I wondered why dad never told me about that. Know what I found within the room? (This was just as big as my house by the way.) A half-finished IS unit. The creator of it turned out to be my father, Rick Andrew. The IS had collected a lot of dust on it, even more than two year would allow it too. I believe he was making this for my mother. My hatred for her had increased at that point. He must of seriously loved that woman.

Oh, for some reason I decided to finishes my dad's work...again. It seem like it was becoming a bit of a hobby for me at that point. Most of his work on my cybernetic body, HF blades, and the IS wasn't fully completed. It was almost like he wanted me to find them and finished them... Na!

After I was finish working on the IS, I found out that the IS was missing its core. It seemed like my IS core heart originated from this IS. Still had no clue how he manage to get one since there is only a limited supply of cores. Though I was totally pissed at that moment and kick the exoskeleton since it was useless without the core to power it. When my foot connected with the IS, a bright light had blinded my enhanced vision (IT FUCKIN BURNED), and the next thing I knew I was operating the suit. Know what I did next. My brain decided it needed sleepy time, so I took a nap right on the spot. (And no! I did not faint!)

I had decided to not tell the world because then I would bring to much attention to myself, and I don't know what they could do if they found about what I had become. So before today I did what I normally do, hunt down Phantom Hand, work on either the HF Blades or my IS, watch some anime, or I just kick back and relax. That or mixed random shit together and somehow get it to explode… Good times.

But it seem like some-kind of divine being just wants to mess with my life a bit and someone else's. You see just a few days ago the Japanese government announce that they have the male IS operator and that they are sending him to IS Academy AKA a academy filled with only girls, who are equip with weapons of mass destruction. Ichika Orimura or Orimura Ichika as they say in Japan is the reported first male who is able to pilot an IS. I have to say that I had seen enough anime to known how things could possibly go horribly wrong. The anime School Days is a good example of what could go wrong.

Deciding that I won't leave a fellow male IS operator, so I decided to finally revival myself...with a bang. I bet the people at Phantom Hand were pissed and shocked at finding out whom I am. It was a good thing that I had learned to speak and read Japanese while I was younger, mostly due to my heritage on my mother's side. Oh, by the way, I'm Half-Japanese and Half-American.

Currently in this plane which is leading me to my new life in Japan, I finally made a decision for my future. I'm going to finish my father's final wish, but first I need to track down the main points of his project that is currently in the hands of Phantom Hand. I also couldn't keep the grin off my face due to that the fact I'm still going to a school with only two guys in. Still terrify a bit though… Why do I feel like I'm got myself into some kind of harem anime?

Oh, don't know who am I? Well I am the son of Rick Andrew and Naomi Shinozaki, younger brother to Sakura Shinozaki. Half man, half machine. The first and last cyborg, and the true first male IS pilot. I am Zero, the operator of the IS unit Justice. My name is Jack Andrews, and I will be the one who will destroy the world of Infinite Stratos!

I shall destroy this world and create a new.

...

Note to self: Lay off the anime.

Another note to self: Ignore previous note.

**Alright the prologue is finish and I hope you are interest in what I could do in the future with this story.**

**Like always, please review what you thought of this.**

**Lost within the Darkness signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Ripper of IS Academy Part 1

**Hello viewers! I'm back already with a new chapter finish. I must say that I was highly surprise from all the reviews I gotten, and I admit that I was emotional from that. I'm honestly not use to that. Yeah I hope I do well on this chapter to get this story officially started. As you can see by the chapter name I had separated this into parts, so I can do small parts done good, and done royalty screw up. I apologize with the some mess up with 'Phantom Task' during the prologue. Don't know HOW I mess that up, but oh well. Anyway, just going to tell you that some parts are taking directly from the translated light novel I had read, and there will be some Team-4-Star quotes through out the story. And lastly I was under the flu while I wrote(type) this, so some things may may not seem right. I'm done, so enjoy!  
**

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
"AI Talking"

**Chapter 1: The Ripper of IS Academy Part 1  
**≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

"We'll be arriving at IS Academy within seven minutes sir." A computerize voice spoke from the private jet speakers.

"So, I'm finally there, aren't I?" A man said from the couch. He is wearing a customize black suit. The suit jacket tails were longer, reaching his knees, and a bucket on each side of the jacket. It was left open to reveal a white shirt with a black tie and vest. His pants was supported by two brown belts with a chain on his left side. Brown steel-toe shoes adore his feet and brown fingerless glove were on his hands. Finally to complete his shady character look, a black fedora lays onto of his face. The man's short, messy white hair lays around his head and pillow. Lifting his hat off his face, glowing ice blue eyes piece threw the shadows of his hat. This is the man known around the world as Zero, The Ripper, and the second male IS pilot. Jack Andrew has arrive at IS Academy. **(AN: If you don't have a good idea what his outfit looks like, think/look up Hazama from Blazblue.)**

"JARVIS, make sure that the people who are moving my stuff be _extra _careful with them. I don't want anyone to ruin any think, or find any of my...questionable projects." Jack ask his personal AI he created some time ago. JARVIS was created to help him manage the many projects he started and to finish the ones his father had left behind. He may of gotten the idea after watching Iron Man, and it turned out to be one of his best ideas ever!

Standing up to his full height of 5'11", he picks up a large steel case that was laying against the couch.

Exactly as JARVIS said, they had finally arrive at the academy. It was build on an island off the coast of Japan, and is connected by a monorail to the mainland. A all-girls boarding school meant to teach them how to control their IS. A place which now has two male student.

Exiting the plane Jack was surprise by the person who was waiting for his arrival. The person is a tall woman who has long black hair and was wearing a black suit similar him, but with a skit instead of pants along with stockings and high heels. Her suit frame around her slim body, pronounce he bust and hips. This woman is Chifuyu Orimura, a first generation IS pilot that use to represent Japan, and was undefeated in every match she was in, and was the one who won the first Mondo Brosso, and was a finalist on the second. She did that with only a single weapon. She is also the older sister to Ichika. If he ever fights her, he would most likely lose unless he uses one of _those_, but he shouldn't since they are still in the development phrase. Plus he likes to keep some cards tuck away in his sleeve.

Jack lifts a white eyebrow at seeing the woman who was called 'Brunhilde' glaring at him. He wasn't even here for five minutes and he is already in shit.

"So, you are the one who is called Zero." She stated coldly. If he was a normal man he would of flinch instantly in fear, but he wasn't even close to normal. He is a cyborg, a swordsman, a genius, and above them all, a killer.

"And you are the one who had the title of 'Brunhilde' for winning the first Mondo Brosso with only a single weapon, Chifuyu Orimura. A first generation IS pilot who won every single match you were in till you suddenly announce you were retiring." Jack stated back. A small grin spreads on his face as seeing a small amount of surprise that appear in her eyes. His grin then widens and becomes perverted. "Her three sizes are-"*WHACK* A steel rim folder interrupts his sentence as it hits him in the face, hard. This time Jack showed surprise. He didn't even see her move, and that the hit had a good amount of power behind it. If she had a sword he could of been killed.

When she finally remove the folder from his face, Jack rubs the spot where he was hit with his free hand. It also seem like the blow had knock his fedora off his head. Looking back he picks it up and places it back on top of his head.

"From now on you shall address me as Orimura-sensei since I'm will now be your homeroom teacher, got it," Jack nods his head half-heartily, his fedora hiding his eyes.

"A-okay Ice Queen-sensei!" He replied. She shakes her head before turning around, and leading him to his class. Her sharp, hawk-like eyes had lingered on the case in his hand for a quick second.

Jack follows her, his footsteps barley making a sound, Behind his fedora, Jack's eyes watch the movement if Chifuyu's hips. She stop suddenly making him stop as well. Lifting his eyes from the gorgeous view in front of him, he looks up to see that she is glaring at him once more again.

'_Did she know what I was doing?'_ He thought.

"I don't trust you." She stated bluntly. Jack blinks in confusion before realizing sinks in as he finds a idea why.

"It's about my other title isn't it?" He ask already knowing the answer. He meets her glaze and doesn't flinch away. After a minute of unyielding eye contact with total silence, Jack closes his eyes and sighs. He might as well get over with.

"Look, you can believe on what I'm about to say, or you won't I don't care. Yes, I have a reason for revealing myself and coming here, but it's not about killing anyone here. The women that I've killed were terrorists praying on the people who couldn't protect themselves *Sigh* I'm mostly here to help out your brother, Ichika, with dealing with all of this. So, do you believe me?" Chifuyu unblinking stare was still looking at him. He could see that she is analyzing every word that he spoke, looking for any lies. After a few more seconds she nods her head and turns away, not seeing the sinister smile that appeared on Jacks face.

'_Everything is going according to plan.'_

Soon the pair had finally arrive in front of their classroom, and Jack's enhance hearing could pick up the sound of...people hitting the floor? His new teacher walks up and open the door. She silently enters the room with him behind her just as quite. His eyes locks onto the person who was standing and had their back to them. _'Hmm, it seems like I share homeroom with Ichika.'_ He thought. Switching his glaze to his teacher he sees her walking right behind Ichika, and strikeshim across the head with the folder. _'No mercy, even for your brother. _*Mental chuckle*_ You and her are quite alike after all.'_

After recovering from the hit, Ichika turns around to face his attacker. Once he does he points at her and screams. "YAAAAH! It's Guan Yu!"

Jack couldn't help it but chuckle as his fellow male gets smack on top of his head again. He swears there was smoke coming off where Ichika was hit.

"He's not a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms! Idiot." The Ice Queen said with a slight (VERY slight) warmer tone then when she address Jack.

A petite looking girl who was wearing cloths that seem to be a tad to large. She had short, green-_'Is that even natural?'_-hair that frames around her face. Her big, olive green eyes with a pair of glasses over them turn to face Chifuyu.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, have you pick up our other student?" She asked.

Glancing at his class, he sees that they haven't even seen him yet since they was staring at Chifuyu awestruck. _'I swear to God...Kami...King Kai...whatever, that their eyes had just turn heart and star shape.'_ Looking away from the strange sight Jack analyze the entire room for possible escape just in case. A idea pops up in his head and a mischievous spark appear in his eyes as he silently places the case on the ground, and slowly steps back unseen. He was going to have a little fun.

While Jack was doing what ever he was doing, Chifuyu nods her head towards her assistant. "Yamada-sensei, I'm sorry you had to start my class without me." She said in a much gentler tone then either male had receive.

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..." Yamada-sensei replied. Chifuyu nods her head then turns towards the still awestruck class.

"Everyone, my name is Chifuyu Orimura, and my duty for the next year is to train you in the operation and controls of an IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember and understand. To those who don't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year in the academy, until you turn 16. You don't have to like me, but you DO have to respect and obey me! Understood?" She declared harshly by her tone.

Both Jack and Ichika expected some fearful cries. Rather, almost all the girls erupted in shrieks of elation that had almost cause Jack to ruin his fun.

"EEEEEK! It's Chifuyu-sama! It's Chifuyu-sama herself in real life!

"I've always been your fan!"

"You inspired me to come to this school all the way from North Kyushu, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy Chifuyu-sama is my teacher!"

"I'll gladly die for you, Chifuyu-sama!"

'_Oh my God-mi-Kai, fangirls. Welll at least they aren't mine...OR Yaoi fangirls, _*shiver*_ they aren't human.'_ Jack thought, waiting for the perfect moment to revealed himself to his vic-classmates.

Chifuyu continue to stare at the chattering girls, and her face fell. "I'm amazed how many nut-jobs come to this school every year. Do they put all the loonies in my class on purpose."

'_Hey! You saying it like insanity is a bad thing! Without it I would of been board to death.'_

The reaction of the girls had once again taken the males by surprise.

"YEEEEK! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! REALLY TEACH US HOW TO BEHAVE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS!"

'_What. The. Fuck is wrong with these girls.'_ From his spot Jack turns his glaze towards Ichika. He was currently staring at his sister in shock and confusion it seems. It looks like he didn't know she was teaching here either.

"Oi! Can't you even get a simple introduction right?" Chifuyu told her brother. It seem by her tone that she is quite sarcastic.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I..." Ichika tried to speak, but he got hit for the third time since she arrived.

'_Three Strikes! And You're Out!_ '

"You call me Orimura-sensei at school, got that?"

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

After the little sibling interaction the girls started chatting again.

"Huh? Does tha mean that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother?"

"Maybe that's why he's the only guy in the world that can operate an IS!?" _'Do they even know about me?'_ Jack thought, actually slightly depressed.

"Oh, drat. I really thought he was cute, too."

Slapping her folder into her hand, Chifuyu gains the attention of the class. "We have a late arrival joining our class. Go and introduce your..self." She said while breaking off after she sees that he wasn't where she last saw him.

"Where did he go?" She whispers under her breath, her eyebrow was twitching. The entire class look at her in confusion. Jack allows a wide grin to appear. _'Show time.'_

...

"HEY KIDS! WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY!" He shouts from his un-notice spot. The class's reaction was totally priceless.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Most of them scream, falling out of their seats. Everyone in the room looks around the classroom trying to locate where he shouted from. Finally they find him...standing on the ceiling defiling logic. Even his cloths were going against the laws of gravity. His fedora as well.

Soon his feet leaves the ceiling, and he falls towards the ground. Doing a black flip, Jack lands on the floor silently. Slowly he raise himself up, and once he does that he walks towards the front of the class with a wide, innocent smile on his face. Reaching his distraction, he turns around to face his classmates smoothly. Taking his hat off, he bows to them with his eyes close.

"Greetings ladies... and sir. My name is Jack Andrew, I had just arrival from the United States of America, and from now on I will be you fellow classmate as the second IS male pilot."

The entire class was silent before the girls started whispering to each other. There was too much conversation this time, so Jack couldn't focus on what they were saying. He did notice some lustful stares along with ones curious ones.

"I apologize in advance since my Japanese is a bit rusty, so I would like to request you just call me by my first name, Jack," He pauses, thinking something over before he smiles once again. "Or you can call me by one of the names I gain over the years, Zero."

Once he finishes, he places his hat back on, and sees some girls who seem familiar with his codename. Picking up his case he walks up to a empty desk to the left of Ichika, he smoothly slides right into his seat, resting his head in is left hand, his glowing blue eyes stares at Chifuyu with a small amount of mockery. She look back with a glare. He was going to enjoy messing with her a bit.

Looking to his fellow 'brother-in-arm' he sees the small amount of gratefulness in them, and that he was still standing like a idiot.

*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong*

Just now the school bell rang.

"Oh my, the student homeroom meeting is over. Class, over the next six months you'll be memorizing the basics of IC specs, controls, readouts, and all other fundamentals. After that, it's practical training. You'll have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers, and let them become like instinct. If you understand, answer 'Yes, ma'am!' Even if you don't, I expect a response whenever I make announcement!" Chifuyu told the class after breaking her glare.

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!" She then shouted to her brother who follow her instruction, and sat down.

'_I wonder how much trouble would he gotten himself into if I wasn't here.'_ Jack thought staring at Ichika from the corner of his eyes. He force his eyes away to look at his childish teacher as she begins their first lesson. Today was going to be a long day for him.

"Errggh!" Ichika grunted at the end of their first IS theory class. He didn't understand a word all class! Looking to his left to see how his fellow male was dealing with it. He sweatdrops.

Jack was face first on his desk with his fedora tip back to remain nicely on his head asleep. It seems like jet-lag had finally kick in.

He admits that he is curious how Jack got into this mess, and was it about the name Zero? It seems strangely familiar like he heard it before, but he couldn't recall where. Looking down his eyes rest on the large case that he had beside him. Just what was in it?

"Excuse me for a moment." Someone ask from beside him.

"Eh?" Was his brilliant replied.

"Um, excuse me? The same voice ask again. Turning to face the speaker, Ichika sees his childhood friend, who was ignoring him during their first homeroom meeting.

"Is it OK if we talk in the corridor?" She ask. Seeing that he wasn't moving she added, "Quickly."

"I-I know." He shuttered as he stood up to follow her, unaware of the calculated stare coming from the awaken Jack. As soon as Ichika left, Jack stood up, and grabs the case before following after them. Stopping just at the door he stares at the remainder of his class, who were staring at him as well. Giving them a wink he left not before seeing some of their faces glow red.

Chuckling to himself as he stealthily follows the duo, his mind looking through the information he gained after his transformation. When against a organization that uses stolen IS, he needed as much information he could get his hands on. _'Houki Shinonono, 15, and younger sister to the IS creator, Tabane Shinonono. After the release of IS the Shinonono family was put into protected custardy. She was also the winner of last year's world kendo championship. I can't wait to cross blades with her one day.'_

Finding a good spot, Jack stands beside it and watches the duo's interaction. He raises a eyebrow at some new found information. _'Hmm, didn't know they were childhood friends... This is becoming just like one of the anime's I watch. All we need now is a arrogant rich girl, a trap, another childhood friend, and Houki turning out to be a Tsundere.'_ A sweatdrop forms on his head at the end of his thoughts.

*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong*

The bell rings again telling them their break was over, and ending the two childhood friend's conversation. On Jack's side he was slamming his head into the wall repeatedly. _'On God-mi-Kai, she is one. I never though I would ever meet one...wait then...'_ Jack freezes as his eyes widen slightly. He then slams his head again even harder, leaving a facial mark in that wall. _'I'm going to meet a trap soon aren't I?'_

Sighing to himself he walks back into his classroom just as the other bell rings. Just like before he slide back into his seat and goes back to his previous position. He releases a yawn just as Chifuyu hits Ichika for the fourth time this day. _'I wonder how many brain cells have she killed?'_

His eyelids starts to drop as soon as the new lesson begins. No matter how many times he's been through this, and how many adjustments he made to his senses, jet-lag still affects him.

'_I got away with this during the last lesson, so I could still get away with it'_ These were his final thoughts before he fell asleep once again.

Part way into the lesson, Jack slowly opens his eyes to see that Yamada-sensei was giving a lecture to them.

"...thus, any basic maneuver have to be authorized by the sponsoring country. If an IS is operated without permission, we're required to pursue criminal penalties..." She continued with the lesson ever so eloquently. Looking at Ichika again he sees that he didn't understand a word the she was saying.

'_I can't blame him for it. Without Alice's help, I wouldn't of finish redesigning Justice'_ Jack thought, thinking back on some memories of the past.

When he started working on the IS his father left behind, he didn't have a slight clue on what does what exactly. The only experience he had with IS is taking them apart with, or without the operator inside. He found Alice randomly when he was in a chat room about IS. He knows that she was just using a username for it for what ever reason, even he went under one, but she probably knew who he was now that he revealed himself. The Mad Hatter. They use to joke about what their usernames referred to back then.

Since their conversation that day, Alice had been giving him tips on what to do, and what pieces he needed. She knew a lot about IS, provably enough to give Tabane a run for her money. He was surprise when she told him she doesn't pilot a IS.

'_I wonder how she is doing? I should try to contact her tonight.'_

Feeling someone looking at him, he turns to face the person, and it turns out to be Ichika. By the way he looking at him, he is wondering if he had a clue on what their sensei was talking about. Since he was asleep for most the lesson, Jack replied by shrugs his shoulders. He still doesn't have much of a clue about them other then how to pilot one, build one (with help), and destroy them.

After a few more moments Yamada-sensei notice Ichika's distress.

"IS there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?" Ichika twitch slightly form having him call out. "Ah, well..." He said, trying to figure out what to ask her.

"If you have any question, please ask me. I am you teacher your teacher after all!"

Yamada said puffing out her chest, which gains Jack's attention, and look so confident. Ichika ended up raising his hand. "Yamada-sensei!" He called.

Yes, Orimura-kun?" She asked enthusiastically. Almost the whole classes' attention was on Ichika, except Jack's who was on their teacher's bust. He may be half-machine, but he was still a male with hormones, how could he not stare at that. The last time he check he was straight.

"I don't understand any of it!" Ichika blurted out with no hesitation what so ever. The only sound that rang out in the silent classroom was Jack's chuckles.

The confident smile that was on Yamada's face drooped into a disquieted frown. Ichika sure did blew her confidents.

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the lesson up to this point?" Yamada shuttered out to the class.

No one raise their hand, and Ichika shoulders fell. Lazily Jack raises his hand form his seat, drawing the attention of the entire class.

"Y-You too Andrew-san?" Yamada ask. He nod his head. "Yeah, I fell asleep earlier, so I didn't catch a thing that you said." He admitted without regret.

"Orimura, Andrew, did you read the reference manual before school started?" Chifuyu asked walking up right between the two males. Jack admits that he honestly forgot she was in the room with them.

"I mistook it for the old telephone book and there it away." Her brother said, and Jack had to use all his self-control to stop himself from laughing like a madmen, even if he was one. For the fifth time this day Ichika gets hit over the head by her. Jack wonders how long till she makes her brother a vegetable from killing all the brain cells he has.

Didn't I write 'required reading' on it, you moron? And how about you Andrew?" Chifuyu said turning towards him. He takes a moment to think about it.

"Did it happen to be about this thick?" He said making a gap about 4 to 5 inches between his index and thumb. She nods her head.

"Well, I must say that it did help create some fantastic s'mores!" He said with a big smile. In other words, he burned it.

Acting quickly, Jack brought his hands up and stops Chifuyu's 'brain-cell killing' chop. He gives her a strained smile enjoying the surprise that shown on her face. "Already got hit by this once, not going to get me again." He said. Truthfully, he was currently shrugging to hold her attack. His strength and abilities are cut back a lot due to the restriction programs he place on himself, so he would killed someone by accident. Chifuyu takes advantage on his position since he was leaning back on his chair. Kicking her leg underneath Jack's seat she takes out the other leg making him fall.

"Oof!" He grunted when he hit the floor. Once again his fedora was knock off, and it was rolling around till it went by his attacker's leg. She took it with her before she walk away. Getting up he glares at her in annoyance from taking his hat. It was the only one he had with him.

"I issue you two another copy, but you two had better memorize it within a week, got that? And if you do Andrew, I will give you back your hat." She said before going back to her spot in the classroom.

"A _week_? That thick book?" Ichika cried out standing up. Jack on the other way had no words to say how much he hates her now, almost as much as he hates his mother. Key word, almost.

"WHAT did I say?" Chifuyu shot back. Ichika flinches. "Errggh... yes ma'am." He replied as he sat back down.

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower, or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all earlier weapons in every respect. if you don't understand this weapon _thoroughly_ before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you everything you need to know and give you practical training to prevent such accidents. Even if you don't understand them right away, memorize these rules and regulations. Review them over and over again. Live by them!" Chifuyu told that class, and many, including Jack, nodded.

Jack starts to lose himself to his former memories of battle with the many members of Phantom Task. He never gave them any chance to fight back. He fought them without rules to live by, regulations to follow and up hold. He just slaughter his enemies. Butcher them without a shed of regret.

He follow the namesake of the past. A killer, a murderer, and a monster. He is the thing that nightmares are made of.

He is Jack the Ripper, and he is mankind's true natural.

**And this ends part one. Don't know when I'm going to post the new chapter, probably after my exams. Anyway I'm going to explain some things about my OC, Jack, to you.**

**The restrictions he talk about are limiters place on himself to control his strength, speed, special abilities, and reflexes. Yeah, pretty much without them he would be one of the strongest people in this story. Also at the end of almost every chapter, I'll talk about Jack's abilities, projects, and his past.**

**Anyways, please review, and here will be some previews for the next chapter. Hope you like them. PS: (...) are breaks between scenes.**

"Alcott... Hmmm... No never heard of them."

(...)

"We will beat you Zero!"

"Well look here, four against one? Well that's not rally fair in my current stat. Let me even this up a bit. Release Restrictions Level..."

"Oh come on! Is that all you girls got? Get up, the show must go on!"

(...)

"Seriously? I haven't even been here for a day yet, and _you_ are already in my room..."


End file.
